RWBY- Hero
by ZXEclipse
Summary: What if, when all was said and done, a certain someone was given another chance to become a hero? What better place than to do it than at Beacon Academy, a place where heroes are made and molded? It is time for one of the most powerful, but forgotten SOLDIER 1sts to return. Hopefully nobody calls him a puppy here.
1. Chapter 1

He had almost made it. If he could have, he would have chuckled and given a face-splitting grin at the thought of the amount of resources Shinra had used on himself alone. Battalions of their finest troopers, helicopters- their fuel and ammunition. All of it spent on him. But he couldn't right now. The amount of lead that had sunk into his chest was making things difficult to breathe. He felt cold, save for a warm trickling running down the left side of his face. His chest rose and fell slowly as the rain began to pour down over him, cleansing him. Pools of blood, whether his own or that of the opposing troops, were washed off his form and that of his mentor's sword.

He heard a quiet scraping, something was moving towards him, crawling along the ground. It was getting harder to see. Eventually, the face of the one he had been protecting for the last four years due to his comatose state came into view, looking down at him with concern with the same glowing blue eyes that he held. The man looked down over him with a blank expression, probably still out of it from the coma. "Z-Zack..?"

Cloud Strife... that was his friend's name. He was finally awake. Which meant he had one last thing to do. His form shaking slightly, he slowly began to move his right arm, his leather gloved hand gripping the hilt of the massive blade as tightly as he could. Slowly, words started to form in his mouth, an extreme struggle considering the lack of air in his lungs, and the general lack of remaining lungs he probably had. With great effort, he looked down to his golden-haired friend, a small smile on his face as he spoke, his tone lighthearted but profound at the same time. The words finally came from his mouth, the effort leaving him panting slightly afterwords. "For the... both of us..."

Cloud's expression was one of drowsy confusion as he knelt by the fallen form of his best friend, repeating the words in an autonomous tone. "Both... of us?"

Slowly, the downed man's head gave a slight incline, an affirmative nod as he pushed his left arm upwards, dragging it off the ground. "That's right... you're gonna..."

Once again, Cloud repeated, his tone still a blank, empty expression. "You're gonna..?"

His left hand slightly gripped the back of his friends spiky golden locks, bringing his head down to rest against his bullet hole ridden chest. Cloud did not resist the motion, staying blankly still has the blood still slowly flowed, matting the right side of his face and some of his hair. "Live."

After several moments, Zack's form shook again as he continued to speak. "You'll be... my living legacy." After the words were said, Zack's left arm lost the strength to keep a grip on Cloud's head, dropping back into the pool of mixed blood and water at his side. Slowly, Cloud's head finally raised back up, ignorant to the blood of his friend on his face as Zack's eyes met his own, the small smile still resting on his ever paling face. The right arm that gripped the massive sword that was handed down to him by his mentor, took the remainder of his strength, slowly lifting it by the handle, holding it before his friend's face in offering. "My honor... my dreams... They're yours now."

Cloud's hands slowly moved to take the hilt of the massive sword, gripping it gently as he took on its weight. When Zack felt the weight of the sword lessen from his hands, he lightly pushed the handle back towards Cloud, his right arm dropping with a splash to the ground, his energy spent. Cloud looked to the sword for a moment, then back over his friend's failing form. "I'm... your living... legacy."

Upon hearing those words, Zack's eyes finally closed, the small smile still resting on his face. Cloud's eyes widened before he finally woke up enough to realize what was happening. Looking over his friend's still form, he let out a howl of pain. His best friend, someone that kept him alive, took care of his for over four years when it would have been easier to just leave him behind, considering all he was had been literal dead weight. Memories flared of their younger days, when they had met, training, and their many escapes while he had been out of sorts. When the memories finally stopped, the rain had passed, bringing a bright ray of sunlight down over the two. Looking up, Cloud slowly began to move, remembering words that Zack had preached when training cadets all those years ago.

Embrace your dreams... if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams.

"Thank you. I won't forget." As Cloud turned around, slowly beginning to drag the sword, his last words were solemn. "Goodnight, Zack."

As Cloud walked off, Zack's final moments were spent questioning himself. The sun shone down over him, splitting clouds above his still form, a shape coming down from the sky. "That girl... she said the sky... frightened her. But.. it looks so liberating.." Slowly, Zack's eyes opened back up once again, the damage to his body completely erased, the bullet holes in his chest, even his clothing, were gone. His form was washed clean of all the blood. He let out a small smile as his left arm lifted, stretching out to meet the left arm of his mentor, gripping the familiar leather glove tightly. "Those wings... I want them too." As he closed his eyes once again from the warmth of the sun, his body finally relaxing, his last thoughts were simple ones. "Flying feels... good."

As his body faded, his view was changed to that of a bird, soaring in the sky. With a glance to the side, he could see Cloud still dragging the Buster Sword through the desert, making his way back to Midgar, their original destination. "If you see Aerith, say 'Hi' for me." As he flew by Cloud, a white feather dropped from the sky, taking Cloud's glance back to where his friend had once stood, the feather lazily looping around the rocks. "Hey, would you say.. I became a Hero?"

Several years passed after that, and several adventures for Cloud and his own friends took place. Eventually, Cloud had his own sword made, and the Buster Sword was taken to the wastes to be used as a grave marker for Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. However, within the Lifestream, the planet's lifeblood, Zack Fair was being given another chance to fulfill his dream.

Floating in the endless abyss that was the Lifestream was pleasant for Zack. He was able to unite with friends lost, his mentor Angeal Hewley, and his girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough. Time slipped by in the Lifestream, and eventually, he felt a foreign mind touching his own. After a few moments of trying to resist, the Lifestream itself spoke to him. It told him of another world, one that needed heroes. At first Zack was hesitant to leave. He was content with what he had, his friends, his love, and peace. Eventually, it was Aerith who had convinced him that if anyone deserved a second chance at life, it would be him. Angeal had agreed, questioning Zack's honor in a slight guilt-trip as to why he would hesitate to help others now? After a few moments, Zack relented, agreeing to be sent to this new world.

The Buster Sword faded into the Lifestream from its place upon the cliffs as Zack's grave marker, the weight of the familiar sword returned to the leather gloved hand of its second wielder. With a small grin, he lifted the blade to one side, swung it off to the side, sending the large blade spinning in his palm, only to slide to rest with the blade facing down on his back, the magnetic holster on his back still functioning.

Turning to his friends, he raised a hand in a wave as the Lifestream engulfed him, his words echoing as he left, "Wish me luck."

-Hero-

_Legends- Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, Hellish creatures, known as the Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to incite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'dust'._

_With the very power of nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant of lights flicker and die.. and when they are gone, darkness will return._

_You may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world'... but take heed. There will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that are long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..._

Several man were walking with an arrowhead formation through the middle of a street. None particularly standing out, all of them wore the same uniform, black suit and undershirt, with a red tie and black bowler hats. Each of them wielded short-bladed red-tinted scimitar blades. At the point of the arrow was a different man, walking with a cocky swagger. The man wore a white suit with a black undershirt. His neck was covered by a grey ascot, and in his gloves hands he held a curved cane, which he freely waved around as he stepped. The group approached a small shop, a Dust shop, and quickly entered, filling the front of the store. The man in white approached the counter, tapping out some of the cinders of his cigar to the floor before looking to the shopkeeper. He began to speak in a sardonic tone of voice, asking the elderly shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

At the end of the question, one of the men in black, which shall now be referred to as 'mooks' raised a gun to the old man's balding head. The old man stepped back with his arms raised, his wizened voice already in a desperate, pleading tone, "P-please... just take my Lien and leave!"

The leader of the group of mooks, gave the man a mockingly kind response as he looked over him. "Shh... calm down. We're not here for your money..." He glanced to each side of him, to the mooks who stood at the ready. "Grab the dust." At his order, the men began to spread out after opening a small case, each of them withdrawing a small black canister used to contain loose dust. The mooks began to spread out, applying their canisters to several tubes, draining the different colored dust supplies from each section.

One mook in particular went alone to the opposite end of the store, where he was about to hook up his canister when he spotted a young figure in a red cloak, with its hood drawn up. Quickly, the mook drew his short bladed scimitar and directed it at the figure, giving the order to "Put your hands where I can see them, kid." As he did, the male with the cigar began to order the elderly shopkeep to hand over several of the more potent, solidified dust crystals. In particular, a red gem, Burn, a fire Gem. Back to the mook, his patience was beginning to wear thin as he approached the figure, who didn't acknowledge his statements. With several quick steps, he pushed the figure's shoulder.

The figure turned around, the hood falling back to reveal a young, black haired girl with some crimson streaks listening to a rather large set of earphones. Silver eyes looked curiously at the mook, who began to mime at his ears. The girl lowered the earphones and looked at the man, completely oblivious, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The mook's patience was beginning to wear thin at this point, a look of frustration plastered over his face.

The young girl's face remained rather confused as she looked over him. "Are you... robbing me?"

By this point, the mook had lost it. "Yes!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh..." Was the only reply that the young girl gave, her eyes narrowing slightly, a tiny smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, the rest of the mooks were continuing to drain the Dust tubes, only to hear the thud of their compatriot hitting the window of the shop. They each stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the boss, before facing the girl. One mook in particular went along the same aisle the first one had, only to be repelled and sent crashing through the window, with the young girl's feet planted in his torso.

Slowly, the girl rose to her feet at a distance to the two mooks already forcibly evacuated from the shop, in her hands a large crimson scythe began to unfold. The girl looked over her should with a slight smirk before she began to roll the scythe in her arms, and over her shoulders, quickly burying the blade tip first in the street, an open challenge to the mooks. The leader of the mooks rolled his eyes as the rest of his compatriots stood there dumbfounded, his sarcastic tone of voice growing slightly irritated. "Okay... get her." He gestured towards the girl with his hand, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.

The mooks charged out the door in a line and surrounded the girl, the first already charging towards her with his blade raised. The girl lifted herself parallel to the ground with her scythe as her balance, only to twist on her wrist twice, planting her feet firmly in the place of mook number one. He was out like a light before he hit the ground. Continuing her momentum, the moved with her feet, twisting the scythe's blade out of the ground and rolling in the air until she landed, the scythe's blade curling near her ankles. Slowly, the red cloak she wore began to wrap back around her form after it had trailed behind her motions, only to cover her hand, which slid to a trigger on the scythe's handle. With a quick press, a heavy caliber gunshot was fired off at the end of the scythe, the recoil causing the scythe to spin, with the girl freely flowing with it. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view, several mooks had the intelligent idea to rush her at the same time, only to be sent flying by the blunt end of the scythe. One unlucky mook received the end of the spinning momentum, the dull end slamming him into the street by his stomach.

Several other mooks has popped up by now, beginning to aim and take fire at the young girl. She began to fire off the scythe's rifle modification several times, using the momentum to perform rapid dodges, weaving in an out between the mooks, several slashes were dished out with the blade of the scythe, either sending the mooks flying, or dropping them where they stood. One lucky mook in particular managed to fire off a lucky shot when Ruby's back was turned, however, and she was not fast enough to dodge. The bullet was stopped with the sound of glass cracking, a small orb covering Ruby's body lit up like a small shell before it disappeared, the bullet dropping to the ground. With a quick rechambering of the scythe, she shot towards the mook, her feet buried into his stomach, and he was sent flying back towards the bowler hat wearing leader.

The man looked across the pavement, seeing his mooks spread out and seeing stars and muttered with yet more sarcasm, "You were worth every cent, clearly you were.." He then glanced up at the young girl and tossed his cigar to the ground, pressing it out with the end of his cane, "Well Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around..." The sound of police sirens became apparent in the background. The man raised his cane, only for a cross-hair to flip up from its end, revealing itself to be a weapon. "This is where we part ways." He then fired off a massive red flare at the girl, who jumped and fired the scythe at the ground, its recoil kicking her up into the air as the shot exploded on impact. When the girl hit the ground, she glanced around for the man, only for him to have somehow already rushed up a ladder, making his escape.

The girl glanced over at the elderly man, who peeked his head out the door to check on her, "You alright if I go after him?" The girl's voice was young, but there was a serious conviction to her tone. The old shopkeeper nodded his head, and the girl ran off. She quickly ran at the ladder, firing her scythe once again at the ground. The recoil carried her up to the roof, where she yelled out at the man to stop.

The man turned back to her with a cocky smirk and a mocking tone as a large hovership rose from the side of the building he stood at. He quickly climbed into the open side door, fingering the red Burn crystal he had stolen. "End of the line Red!" He tossed the crystal to the ground in front of the girl, who glanced down at it in confusion. When she looked back up, the man had his cane aimed right for it, and he took the shot. Another massive flare shot was sent surging at the crystal, and when they connected an explosion consumed the girl, much to the man's glee.

-Hero-

As the dust settled, the blast ruffled the girl's combat skirt, sending her hair whipping back. Her scythe was held in front of her in a defensive position, but she knew it wouldn't do much against a point blank explosion. Much to her surprise, once again the glassy shell around her form was visible once again, protecting her from harm. Slowly looking up, her eyes adjusted to the sight before her. A young man in a grey sleeveless turtleneck with black spaulders covering his shoulders stood in front of her, his own black pants ruffling in the disturbed wind from the explosion. His form was hunched, with one hand folded in front of his face, the other holding a massive single edged blade at an angle with the large flat side used as a shield. Turning back to face her, the small cross shaped scar on his left cheek was faintly visible, with a small smile and the most feature he bore, bright glowing blue eyes. When the dust finally faded out, the young man withdrew his sword, holding it out in a ready stance.

Next to the male, an older woman touched down, holding a cross between a wand and a riding crop. The woman was already beginning her counterattack, making several motions with the wand, her energy building in visible purple light. The light gathered at the end of the wand until it finally burst, firing off several streaks of purple light. The orbs impacted the hovership heavily, sending the would-be thief tumbling in the side of the ship. Quickly he rushed to the cockpit, calling to his partner. "We've got a Huntress!" Rushing out of the pilot's seat without a word, the shaded feminine form brushed past him in the entrance to the cockpit, where he quickly took the controls to try and leave.

As the woman made her way to the open side-panel on the ship, the woman on the rooftop's eyes narrowed. Immediately, the figure on the ship's arms began to glow in odd runes, flames licking and dancing along her fingertips as she began to move her hands, a quick pillar of fire nearly scorching the woman on the roof. In a second assault, the figure built up more energy, sending slabs of heat down at the assembled fighters on the roof. The young man swatted a few of the fireballs away with the flat of his blade, which he swung in one hand with surprising ease.

As the ship began to pull away, the woman quickly sent another orb into the sky, where it melted into the clouds. The sky began to darken above the ship, trapping it inside a dark stormcloud, only to be quickly attacked by a series of icy hail shards. The youngest girl on the roof altered her scythe's form, and began to shoot at the figure in the doorway. Each shot she took was blocked just by the palm of the dark figure's palm. Eventually, the figure counterattacked, a series of flame pillars began to build below the group's feet. With a leather glove quickly grabbing the girl's wrist and a tug, the young man pulled her out of the line of fire, and the younger woman sent a counter attack of her own, the slabs from the destroyed roof began to build up in a massive purple sharded spear, only to be fired at the hovership. The figure in the panel destroyed several sections of the spear, only for them to reform into separate, smaller spears, which ended up grinding into the sides and wings of the ship. Having had enough, the man in the bowler hat found his way out of the dark clouds, and began his escape.

Seeing this, the young man on the roof began to glow with a small blue flaming aura, and leapt into the air, slowly spinning his sword. Words from sources unknown were heard nearby him, a soft uttering of '_the power of SOLDIER..._' The young man continued his windup in the sky, calling out below him as he brought the glowing blade down. "Alright, here comes the big one!" Inexplicably, flaming boulders began to rain down from the skies, crashing into the hovership, causing it severe damage, smoking and shaking as it made its escape. The young man landed nimbly as the group watched the smoking ship float off in its escape over the night sky's horizon.

Turning to look at the two ladies on the roof, the young man slowly brought up his sword in a swing to his left side, just to bring it to his right, spiraling it before it settled back into place in the magnetic holster on his back. He gave them a small grin, one lock of black spiky hair hanging over the right side of his face. "Well that's a fine 'how do you do?'." Both were looking at him wide-eyed, and eventually, the girl let out a squeal in her surprise, turning to face the older woman. "You're a huntress! ..Can I have your autograph?" Her expression was one that was lit up with hope for one second...

-Hero-

...And then it was dismal, glanced off to the side in the next. The three of them were in a dark room, with no light but one hanging down over them from the ceiling existed. The young girl was seated in front of a flat, empty table. It was an interrogation room at what could be assumed was a local police station. The young woman from before was walking around them with her stern expression, a holographic tablet in her hands as she watched the recording of the youngest girl's fighting of the mooks. "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

The younger girl's expression fell even lower as the woman spoke, only to burst out in an attempt to defend herself. "They started it!"

The young man, having passed up his chair, was off to the side, performing squats, his attention focused on his exercises. If the man was always this focused on his fitness, it was no wonder how his form was so well defined. In between squats and exhales, the male glanced over with a small nod. "Its true.." Another squat, "They started it, and.." Yet another squat. "She kept civilian injuries.." And yet another. "At a minimum." A few more to go. "I think she did.." And last one. "Pretty well for her age, actually."

The woman's frown deepened as she looked over them, then back to focusing on the girl, "If it were up to me... you would be sent home." Her expression became a tad kinder, her tone softer. "With a pat on the back..." And she then cracked her wand/ crop to the table, startling the girl as she began to smile a bit, "And a slap on the wrist." She withdrew the crop for a moment walking off to the side as another person entered the room, still in the entrance hallway. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As she finished her statement, an older man began to move in from the hallway, carrying a mug of coffee in one hand, and a small plate of cookies in the other. Slowly, he set the box down onto the table as he looked into the eyes of the youngest one in the room. "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes."

Ruby began to glance around nervously at the proximity of the man's scanning yellow eyes, slightly leaning back. "Umm..."

"So..." the older man turned to the holographic monitor, showing the recorded combat she had been in earlier. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby's eye cocked up slightly, stuttering in her response. "S-Signal Academy."

The man's expression became rather serious, his tone catching a slight edge. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" was Ruby's response, leaning slightly toward the plate of cookies.

"I see..." The older man set down the plate, glancing at the other on the side of the table being 'interrogated'. The older man began to start up his speech once again. "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He stated as he looked off, as if lost in thought.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all-" Ruby began to make odd poses, and typical karate movie sound effects as she did. The older man simply sat there with a straight face, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man slightly leaned over the table, his palms pressed into its edges.

Ruby glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed by her own response, "Well.. I want to be a Huntress."

"So you want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going apply to Beacon!" at this point, Ruby began to ramble on in her explanation, her speech growing faster and more frantic as she explained herself. "You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and cool and just amazing you know?" She glanced at the two adults on the other end of the table.

The stern young woman did nothing but deadpan, blinking at her for a moment. The older man, however, gave a slight smile to her. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby did nothing but nod, smiling politely, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello... so you want to come to my school?" He leaned in slightly, glancing over her for a moment, and then to the other young man near the table.

"More than anything." Ruby nodded her affirmation, her tone slightly wistful.

"Well... okay." Ozpin gave a small smile. The stern woman in the corner rolled her eyes.

Ruby's face lit up in excitement, and then she blinked looking over the other person in the room, the young man who had been doing the squats was now leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Wait, what about him? Isn't he already a Hunter?"

At this, both Ozpin and Glynda glanced to each other, their faces wearing the same frowning expression. "Actually, we are not entirely sure. We were hoping he would be willing to answer some questions for us."

The young man gave a smile just as bright as his glowing blue eyes, nodding as he took several steps, twisting one of the chairs they had provided at the girl's side of the table around. Squatting down on the seat, he raised a leather gloved palm in greeting. "Heya. I was always taught that honesty was the best policy by my folks and my mentor, so go ahead and ask what you would like to know."

Ozpin's response was a rather surprised blink, but it faded so quickly it may as well have not happened. "Alright then. What is your name, your age, and your affiliation?"

Zack blinked for a moment, his face giving off its usual endearing smile. "My name is Zack Fair. I think I'm in my late teens right about now. And I am an Ex-SOLDIER, 1st Class."

"SOLDIER 1st Class? What does that mean, exactly?" Ozpin questioned, his face curious.

"I used to work for this company back home by the name of Shinra General Electric Power Company. They had just found a new, nearly limitless energy source, and were quickly taking over pretty much anything. SOLDIER were their enforcers, like Hunters and Huntresses, guess. We took care of monsters and wars so other people wouldn't have to get involved. We were given a few surgical enhancements by the company to make us stronger, faster, and more durable. There were three classes of SOLDIER: the new recruits, the 3rd Classes. The 2nd Classes, the more experienced guys, I suppose you would call them your second in commands, and the 1st Classes. The best of the best, and the strongest of the strong."

"I see... May I ask why you refer to yourself as an Ex-SOLDIER, then? It doesn't seem like it would be a bad thing to be known as a 1st Class, if what you say is correct."

"Thing is, Shinra began to do some pretty twisted stuff. A lot of us either left, or disappeared. I left due to something personal the company had done to myself, and several of my other friends."

Ozpin gave a nod, his hands steepling on the table as he looked across to the young man. "I noticed you have several skills and abilities. Can you explain a few of them?"

Zack gave an earnest nod, slowly withdrawing a small glass orb from his pocket. The orb was a light greenish hue as he held it up to the light. "Well, for starters, I'm not sure about those crystals you seem to have around here, but this is what we use back home. We call it materia. This particular materia is a 'Wall'. Is essentially makes a shield around whatever the caster targets to protect them from damage."

Ruby let out a slow blink before nodding, pointing at him quickly. "So that is what that weird glass thingy was?"

Zack gave her a cheeky grin as he nodded, pocketing the orb once again. "Yeah. I have a few others from back home, but two of them are kind've destructive, so I don't think I'll be using those here."

Glynda gave a frown as she looked down over him from her spot near the door. "Like the meteors that you were raining down?"

Zack blinked for a moment before giving a sheepish grin, one hand scratching the back of his black spiky haired head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Actually, that is another ability that is pretty common from back home. We call them Limit Breaks. Some people have a few different ones. The stronger you are, the more Limit Breaks you can have."

Ozpin gave a thoughtful nod, glancing over him for a moment. "How many would you say that you have, Mister Fair?"

Zack brought a propped his chin in his right hand for a moment as he recounted his own Limits. "My own, Tseng, Cissnei, Angeal, Sephiroth, Aerith, Cloud, and Genesis. I have eight Limit Breaks actually, not counting summons. I don't think those will be able to work here though. I don't have any of their materia on me."

Each occupant in the room gave him a slow blink in confusion before Ozpin spoke once again. "And how many of these... Limit Breaks do your people commonly achieve?"

"Eh, about one or two." Was Zack's nonchalant reply.

Ruby's eyes went wide before she pointed at him, blurting out. "You must be some sort of ultra strong super hero or something!"

Zack gave another sheepish grin before he closed his glowing blue eyes in thought. "Actually, it was and still is my dream to be a hero. Go new places, meet new people. Its what I wanted to do since I was a kid."

Ozpin had a few questions remaining, glancing to the large weapon that rested against the wall. The young man was loathe to be parted with it, and was eventually allowed to keep it with him in the room. "Lastly, that sword. Where did you get such a fine weapon? Why did you not use it more during your fight?"

"That sword was actually my mentor's. He passed it along to me when he died. That sword is a symbol of his family's honor, and my own. I asked him a long time ago why he never seemed to ever use it. His father had borrowed a lot of money when he had made 1st Class, and eventually fell ill working off the debt to pay it back. In his own words 'use brings about wear, tear, and rust. That's a real waste.' If I ever do fight with this sword, I usually use the flat side of the blade to prevent any damage from being done to it."

"Your mentor sounds like he was a good man. I am sorry for your loss."

"Its alright. Its thanks to him I grew to be as strong as I did. I inherited his morals and his beliefs, so as long as I'm alive, he is to. He told me that if I ever wanted to be a hero... I needed to have dreams. And honor."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Ruby was ogling the weapon for a few moments until the words hit her about his mentor, her own face dropping into a somber expression. Ozpin eventually looked to the young man, who was looking as if he were deep in thought. "If you would like, you would be welcome to join my school. You would be doing a similar job as to what you were doing for your previous employer: Slaying monsters and protecting the innocent. Food and board would be provided, and payment for missions will be given upon completing contracts that the school takes in, such as protection, escort, and monster hunting. You could continue your path to becoming a hero here."

Zack gave the man a small smile as he thought it over, nodding. Slowly, he extended his leather gloved hand across the table, which was taken by Ozpin's own, giving it a light shake. "Sounds good to me."

Slowly, Ozpin and Glynda left the room, only for Ozpin to turn around to the pair still in the room. "The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need, and good luck to you both. I expect great things from you."


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**AN: One week and we are already at ****286 Views,** **198 Visitors, 9 Follows, 11 Favorites, and 2 Reviews. Thank you most kindly.**

**Metsubou: Here is your chapter good sir/madam/reviewer-person.**

**(Guest) Reader9000: Thank you for the review. These are the kinds of things that actually help me with the story's development. On to your points. For spilling the beans too quickly, Zack just gave a general overview. And, as seen in this chapter, not everyone will believe his story straight off. Limit Breaks were actually intended to be considered Zacks Semblance in this story, so you were right on the money there. Genesis actually was a Limit Break in Crisis Core, obtainable after you defeat him before you obtain the Buster Sword. His DMW Reel shows up randomly. Zack's Genesis Limit Break is called Apocalypse. Needless to say, it may not be used anytime soon, along with the other, mass monster-slaying Limits. New Limits may also replace older ones, with new characters in here, and they will be original... so bear with me on those when they do arrive. As for the Cloud-Jaune similarities, I noticed that from the get-go, starting with the motion sickness. I had to put it in here somewhere. I will attempt to tone down the Zacksomeness as you said, to the best of my ability. That being said, I envision Zack the way I built him up on my playthrough, with the cutscenes. Materia will be used sparingly. Limits will not be thrown around like Weiss's attitude during the first season. No need to worry there. **

**And with reviews done, on with Chapter 2.**

Both of the teens were escorted from the room afterwords by Miss Goodwitch. She had taken it upon herself to make sure the two teens would be returned straight to their place of residence to prevent any more 'heroics'. That, and she did not entirely trust the young man, Zack, with his outlandish story. Electrical companies taking over the world? Super soldiers? Utter nonsense. As far as she was concerned, the young man had lied straight to their faces, and Ozpin had let it slide without a care in the world. She was nowhere near as lenient. Eventually, the small group had returned Ruby to Signal Academy, where she was to pack her things before she left for Beacon in the morning.

This left her alone with Zack. As they walked the streets, Zack's gaze would focus on simple things in particular, weapon shops, smaller markets, dust shops. The eerie glowing blue eyes taking in everything with a smile on his face, and questions that should have been common sense.

"Soooo..." Zack intoned. "What exactly is dust and where does it come from?"

Glynda gave her bright green eyes a roll as she glanced coldly over to the boy. "It is mined by several companies. It is the power of nature's wrath that, when channeled correctly and refined, can become sources of power or a means of attack."

Zack gave a bright nod to her, smiling a bit. "It sounds a lot like mako from back home. Its pumped out of the earth and refined in reactors, making our electricity and fuel. Sometimes when it gets refined, it makes materia, although sometimes materia can be made on their own naturally."

Glynda gave a small sigh as she looked over to the boy, who was still somehow engrossed in his new surroundings. "I do not believe your story for one bit, Mister Fair. It would do you good to stop spreading around your lies. Super Soldiers? Shinra? No such thing exists. You more than likely just have a strength semblance and have some stolen unreleased Dust products."

Flabbergasted, Zack stopped walking with her for a moment, his arms crossing over his chest. "Excuse me?"

Turning around, Glynda stopped walking and crossed her own arms, one hip slightly out to the side with a small glare. "Ozpin may believe your outlandish story, but I don't. If you cause any problems while you are at Beacon, IF you can even manage to pass the Team Placement tests, I promise you that I will do my best to have you out of the school faster than you can blink."

With a frown, Zack looked at her, his arms still crossed. "What do I have to do to prove what I said is true then?"

Pausing, the strict blonde looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Zack looked at her again, his head cocked slightly, like a puppy's. "What do i have to do to prove that I was telling the truth?"

Glynda gave a frown of her own before she started to list things off. "We can take a small outing to the forests right now before the city's curfew. You will demonstrate these 'materia', and if I deem them unsafe I will confiscate them. They will not be used, but they will be locked up where only Ozpin and myself will have access to them. You will give an example of your 'Limit Breaks' as well, other than the one I have already seen. If there are any that are too destructive, I will ask that you restrain yourself from using them. Lastly, a small trip to the local hospital for a full body scanning, to check for these 'enhancements' you spoke of. Is that agreeable to you?"

Zack gave a blink as he took in what was said, then a small smile and a nod. "Sure, if that is what it takes. I don't mind."

Once again, Glynda was paused, taken aback before she nodded, her face ironing out into its strict expression. She then led the boy to the wilderness out of the city, then turned around expectantly. "First the 'materia' if you please."

Zack paused for a moment before he fished a hand into his pocket, withdrawing several multicolored glassy orbs. "Which would you want to see first? Combat, Curative, or Support?"

"Just list off the effects of the Curative and Support, and demonstrate the Combat, if you please."

With a nod, Zack took three of the lighter green orbs in his hands, showing them one at a time. "First off, is a Full Heal, which is kinda self explanatory. It fully restores a its target to their peak fitness. The second one is called Esuna, which is kind've like a cure for odd illnesses, or a messed up status. Say that a monster blinded you, or poisoned you? Esuna would fix you right up. Lastly, I have Wall. if you saw it earlier, it makes a small shield to protect you from incoming attacks, physical or magical." Pocketing the first two orbs, he then withdrew two more orbs, a light purple in color. "The next two are pretty easy to understand. The Dash materia lets me move faster, and the Dualcast lets me use any of my other materia twice in an instant." Lastly, Zack took out the two darker green orbs, pocketing the purple orbs. "The two materia I use for combat are Quake..." For a moment, He remained still, gripping the green glassy orb in his palm, only for stone and rocks to jut out of the suddenly shaking ground around his form. He pocketed that orb, and then held out the last one, holding it close to his chest for a moment as it charged. "And Ultima..." After a few moments, Zack was engulfed in a bright white light, a small radius of trees around him had just evaporated into nothingness. Turning to her, he gave a small grin before holding out the orb. "I can kinda already tell you would want to keep that one. I don't use it much as it is. I had to tone both of those down too. The radius is actually a lot bigger."

Glynda blinked slowly at the destruction caused by the second orb, then nodded as she accepted it, pocketing the glassy ball. "That is satisfactory. Rest assured, nobody will be using this, and if you are proven trustworthy, it will be returned to you. It is yours after all."

Zack gave her a small nod before her crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "As for Limit Breaks... I can't really give you a demonstration. It kind've just happens with my mental state as a reaction to the environment. I can describe them though. Is that okay?"

Goodwitch gave him a frown and a nod, taking out her small holographic scroll, already recording the information she had gathered thus far. "Proceed."

With a nod, Zack began his descriptions. "Well, I have two that are a pure supportive roll, one supportive combat, and five pure combat Limit Breaks. The two that are supportive are Lucky Stars, which just makes everyone more lucky. It doesn't sound like much, but it is pretty useful when it comes to dodging and getting in hard strikes. There is Healing Wave, which is pretty self explanatory. It's like a Full Cure materia for a group. All the rest are essentially used in combat, with two being single target, and three being multiple target."

Glynda gave a frown, nodding once again as she reviewed the information. "Very well. I would ask that you try to prevent yourself from using anything too destructive for the time you are in the school. We can pass this off as your 'Semblance' while you are at Beacon, if anybody asks. Am I understood?"

For a moment, Zack had a small flashback to Sephiroth, standing at attention with a serious expression for a few seconds before it shifted into a grin. "Yes Ma'am."

With a nod, Glynda turned and began to lead him out of the outskirts, back into the city. "Very good. We will be able to perform your physical tests once you arrive at the school tomorrow. You may be honest Mister Fair, but that does not mean I trust you. For now, I will take you to a rest house used by travelling Hunters and Huntresses, provided by the City of Vale. It will be located near the airship transport bay, so you should have no trouble finding it. I shall see you tomorrow evening, Mister Fair."

Zack gave her a small smile and a nod, one that was either ignored or unreacted to as he was led to his temporary lodgings. As Glynda left, he stopped her for a moment, her body tensing as if in preparation of an attack. Zack held out a leather gloved hand to her with a smile, his head tilting slightly. "Thanks for helping me out here. I hope that we can get along someday."

For a moment, she looked down at the hand, then slowly accepted it, shaking it slightly, the ghost of a smile on her own face. "Perhaps someday. Goodnight Mister Fair."

-Hero-

Ruby Rose had been excited to head to Beacon Academy. She would be able to go with her sister, become a Huntress, and help others how she desired to. The look on her face as her sister wrapped her in a backbreaking hug however, was one that wished to fade into the background and never come out as her older sister squealed out loud, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby attempted to speak as her lungs were slowly being crushed, her voice compressed as it squeaked out, "Please stop..."

The older sister, Yang Xiao Long bounced backwards on her feet, releasing her little sister from the hug with a wide smile, "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby looked down at the ground, abashed, not willing to meet her sister's eyes as she glanced around, desperate to not attract any attention, "Really, Sis, it was nothing..."

Yang, however was too exuberant to be helped, "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone is going think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby shook her head, taking a slight step back as she raised her arms in defense of the proclamation arguing back, "But I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." She started looking down to the floor once again rather embarrassed.

Yang looked over her in confusion for a moment, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards her sister. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby glanced back up at her sister with a tired expression, slightly exasperated. "Of course I'm excited, I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She looked back down to the floor once again in her attempt to make herself seem unimportant.

Yang walked next to her sister, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring hug, a sibling gesture. "But you are special."

One of the many screens on the airship swapped over to a news feed, showing the image of the leader of the gang Ruby had foiled the robbery of the previous night. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to elude authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image on the screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes before it faded, showing several protest images of people with animal traits, the Faunus. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-"

The news feed ended, the holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch stood standing, addressing the new arrivals. "Hello and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang glanced over at her sister, then back at the hologram. "Who's that?"

The hologram continued on with its speech, as if answering her. "I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

The hologram continued on, oblivious to the question, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram faded away after that, the airship's speed picking up as it headed out of the station's clearway.

Ruby blinked towards the window, walking towards it transfixed as her palms pressed flat on the glass, "Wow! Look, you can see Signal Academy from up here!" After a few moments of looking, her face held a small smile as she glanced at her sister. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang, for her part, just placed her hand on her little sister's shoulder, smiling lightly to her as she corrected her. "Beacon is our home now." A short distance away, a young man with short blond hair held his stomach with one hand, and the other was pressed over his mouth as he backed away from the windows, headed towards the back of the ship in staggering steps. Yang gave the young man a glance and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess... the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby still held a small smile, even as the boy staggered off to the rooms. "Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet." Then, the sound of a door slamming shut was heard, and some wet splatters were heard after that.

Yang glanced at the door, one hand brushing back her long, bright blonde hair. "I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

-Hero-

At the back of the ship, Zack was leaned up against the wall, his head turned to face out the window. For a moment, his mind flashed back to another time, an evening sky, young cadets all around. All that was missing was...

"Excuse me..! Coming through!" Was the voice of the blond boy from earlier, looking for the nearest restroom.

With a blink, Zack turned and glanced towards the source of the noise and blinked for a moment. Messy blond hair, pale complexion, just starting out... Cloud? The image of his friend overlapped the kid for a second, only to fade as the younger boy pressed his arm against the wall to catch himself from falling. Quickly, Zack reached an arm out, wrapping it just around his shoulders before lowering the kid to the floor. "You alright?"

With a nod, the kid shakily looked back up at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little motion sick is all. Its a lot more common than people would think."

Zack had another flashback, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I had a friend with the same problem.. You kinda remind me of him. What's your name?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Its short, sweet, the ladies love it." The boy said confidently, only to quickly cover his mouth once again, his face turning green.

With a small grin, Zack held up one of the lighter green orbs, the Esuna, and pressed it into Jaune's back, letting the materia do its thing. Jaune's body lit up for a moment, his motion sickness cured and forgotten for the moment. "How are we feeling, Lady-Killer?"

With a small smile, Jaune quickly hopped up to his feet and flexed his arms. "I feel like a new man, ready to take on anything!"

Zack gave him a small chuckle, then pulled him into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles over the kid's head playfully. "Definitely. Nice to meet you Jaune. I'm Zack. Zack Fair."

After a few moments of smalltalk, the ship eventually landed at Beacon's platform, and students began to rush past them to escape. Seeing as they were not going to be getting out the door anytime soon, the two just waiting. Zack leaned against the wall, looking either out the window or over the sea of teens heading out the door while Jaune struck poses, winking at several girls as they went by in his attempt to be charming.

-Hero-

As the first group of students, Ruby and Yang included, stepped out across the landing platform, their mouths were held agape as they looked over the majestic towers of Beacon Academy. It looked like a massive castle. "Wow..."

Yang crossed her arms with a smirk, glancing back over her shoulder at the city they had left behind. "View from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Ruby however, was already lost in her own world, her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, or rather, their weapons. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby began to wander off, trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

Ruby looked shocked at her sister, her arms held out in disbelief. "Just weapons? They are extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang looked over her sister in confusion, her head cocking slightly, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The sounds of rapid unfolding was heard as Yang glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. Its like meeting new people, but better."

Yang rolled her eyes, then tugged Ruby's hood overtop her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?"

Ruby looked up at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting off to the side, "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang backed away slightly, only to be consumed by a group of her own friends from Signal. "Well, actually my friends are already here gotta go catch up Bye!" She and her friends left in a rush, leaving Ruby spinning out of control at the speed her sister had abandoned her with.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? ...I have no idea what I'm doing.." Ruby muttered in rapid confusion, spinning out until she hit a small cart being pushed by a valet, stumbling off as a white haired girl began to rant at her. Eventually, Ruby continued to spin and stumble until she collided with a firm chest, steadied by two different hands. Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, she looked up the taller form, only to see two bright blue eyes looking down at her with a small smile.

"Fancy bumping into you here. You alright?" Zack smiled as she slowly backed up, only to nearly run into the white haired girl again, who was still on her rant.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? This is Dust mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry. What are you brain-dead? Fire, Lightning, Water, Energy! Are you even listening to me?" As she spoke, she was shaking one of the small jars of Dust, spreading the powder into the air. Slowly, Ruby began to inhale it. She then sneezed, setting off a small explosive reaction, covering them all in soot. For a moment, the girl stood still, then began her rant anew. "Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ruby began to poke her fingers together, not wanting to make eye contact as she stuttered out. "I'm really, really sorry..."

By this point, Zack butted in, stepping in between the two girls. "It was an accident, alright? If you want to blame anyone for her being dizzy, blame the person who made her dizzy in the first place. She could have been injured when she hit the sheer amount of your stuff. Did you bother to check to see if she was okay?"

At this, the white haired girl gave a frustrated groan, snapping her fingers, her two followers pushed her cart towards this building. "This isn't over."

An older girl with long black hair and a bow tied on top of her head walked past, reading a book, following the path later on. Ruby glanced down after offering her a wave, which went unseen and ignored. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, belonging to the Vomit boy from earlier, smiling slightly, "You alright? I'm Jaune"

Ruby smiled slightly at the guy, nodding before she blanched, "Ruby. Oh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The group began to move towards the school, with Ruby and Jaune walking together and talking while Zack wandered around the yard, inspecting each and everything he could find. he was just enjoying the view. Jaune and Ruby were beginning to talk about their weapons comparing notes.

Ruby gave a shy smile and slowly reached behind her back, flourish and spinning Crescent Rose until the tip of its blade impaled itself into the ground. "Well, I've got this thing." Jaune backed away slightly as it unfolded, his arms raised.

Jaune slowly approached it, slightly poking one of the edges, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby gave him a cheerful nod, then began to speak shyly again, "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what?" Was Jaune's only response, blinking in confusion.

"Its also a gun."

"That's cool."

Ruby leaned towards Jaune, grinning slightly, "So what do you have?"

Jaune fumbled around a bit, drawing out a plain straight-edged shortsword. "I've uh... got this sword! And its sheathe is also a shield, too." He expanded the sheathe into its shield mode, only to fumble around with it, then drop it to the ground.

Ruby nodded, her eyes alight at 'meeting' the new weapon. "So what do they do?"

Jaune looked over her and gave her a small smile. "The shield collapses into a sheathe when I get tired of carrying it."

"Doesn't that mean it would still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..."

Ruby gave a slight embarassed laugh as she began to slowly stroke her the Crescent Rose before collapsing it, returning it behind her back. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked over at her in surprise and then spoke, "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune glanced down at the ground, slightly embarrassed as he sheathed the shortsword.

"It kinda sounds more like a family heirloom to me. I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Looking over, he glanced over at Zack, not having paid much attention to his back. "Hey Zack, what about you? Do you have any weapons?"

Blinking as he was called over, Zack gave a nod, grinning as he reached up over his shoulder. Gripping the hilt of the Buster Sword, he lifted it up over his head, the blade catching the sunlight made the sword seem to glow. "Yeah. It was passed down to me by my mentor. This is the Buster Sword."

Jaune blinked for a moment, gawking at the size of the sword. "That thing is huge! How are you even able to use that?"

Zack gave a small smile, winking at the pair. "Trade secret." Slowly he lowered the blade down, offering the hilt to Jaune. "It's not that heavy really.." As Jaune tried to take hold of the blade, all of its weight seemed to pile up at once, nearly flooring him. Ruby grabbed at the hilt, gripping it tightly in an attempt to hold the blade as well. Blinking, Zack quickly grabbed the blade before it could hit the ground, slowly taking it back from the pair. "...or I guess it is. Sorry about that."

Ruby gave him a small smile as she poked one of his arms, speaking in a sing-song voice. "Like I said. Super strooong"

Jaune blinked and looked over Zack for a moment, looking over his form. "Sheesh man, did you eat your veggies as a kid? You're practically a male model."

"Trade secret." The three then finally made it to the main chambers, with the rest of the new arrivals.

-Hero-

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She gave them a slight wave before begin dragged off by her sister.

Jaune held up his hands in exasperation, then sighed. "Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Yang looked over her younger sister with a wide smile, one hand rested on her hips as her friends began to part ways in the crowd. "So how is your first day going little sister?"

Ruby glanced over her with a face of mock anger, crossing her arms over her chest."You mean since you ditched me and nearly knocked me over?"

"Sorry little sis. Had to catch up, you know? Did you make any new friends, whether people or weapons?"

Ruby's faced lit up happily as she nodded. "Well actually, there are two people. One was a guy I met last night, and the other was Vomit-boy, I mean Jaune. They are both really, really nice. Jaune is kinda funny, and Zack is really, really strong!"

Yang blinked slowly, then grinned slightly at her younger sister, wrapping an arm around her neck, then rubbing her knuckles lightly on top of Ruby's head. "I'm so proud of you. Already making new friends."

Slowly stepping up to the stage, Ozpin began to give his opening address, the chatter died out quickly. "Ahem... I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda Goodwitch was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, Ozpin walked off the stage, headed out and back to his office.

Glynda then took up the mic on stage, giving the orders for the next day. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Yang put her hands on her hips, glancing over her sister. "He seemed kinda... off. Like he wasn't all there, you know?"

With that, the group headed out towards the ballroom, preparing for the evening.

-Hero-

Yang dropped to the floor next to Ruby, who was writing a letter with a small puff of air from the sleeping bags that had been provided. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby continued to write her letter, not even bothering to look away. "I don't think dad would approve all of the boys, though."

Yang looked over several of the males, who were shirtless around their bags, talking. "I know that I do." She gave a slight grin, only for it to fade when Jaune walked by in a full body, one piece pair of pajamas. Glancing over to her sister, she noticed she was writing something. "What's that?"

"Its a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased, only to be impacted in the face by a pillow, falling back.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. Its weird not knowing anyone else here."

"Well, Jaune is nice. Plus one friend!" Yang questioned. "Look its only been one day. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby sat up slowly, only to see a small set of candles across the room, the black haired girl from earlier was sitting, still reading her book, only with what looked like slight irritation.

"You know her?"

"Not really, she was reading the entire time and headed to the grand hall. I don't think she saw me after you left."

"Well then let's go talk to her!" Yang quickly lifted up Ruby by the arm, marching her over to the girl. "I believe you may know each other."

The girl looked up and slowly shook her head, her eyebrows cocking slightly. "Aren't you the girl that ditched her younger sister and nearly knocked her to the ground?"

Yang gave a guilty grin, and rested her hands behind her head. "Maybe. I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby."

"Blake."

"So what do you think of Beacon so far?" Yang began to pry.

"I don't know. I'm trying to read about it. From this book. Right now." Blake said in an even tone, as if trying to politely say 'leave me alone.'

Ruby leaned in slightly, a curious expression on her face, "What's it about?"

"What?"

"The book, what is it about?"

"It's about a man with two souls."

"Yang used to read to me every night before bed... stories about heroes and monsters.. It is kinda what made me want to become a Huntress." Ruby gave a small, absent minded smile.

Blake smiled back up at her, her head tilting a tad. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby gave a small smile, glancing out the window at the large moon in the sky. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in books. Someone who fought for what was right, and defended the people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake looked up to her, slowly bookmarking her page. "That is very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale. Not everybody gets happy endings."

Ruby gave a rather sad smile, the sky began to rain lightly, not enough for cloud cover, but still enough to be noticed. "Well, that's why we're here. To give everyone that chance."


	3. Test in the Forest

**AN: It has been awhile. My apologies. Issues came up, and posting this chapter had to take a backseat until they were resolved. That being said, statistics and reviews. 1,050 Views, 549 Visitors, 25 Follows, 29 Favorites, and 4 Reviews. Thank you all most kindly.**

**Abilis: Welcome back to the story. This chapter will answer some of your questions as to where Zack will be. I would rather not remove characters that have not been introduced as of yet, as I do wish for this story to continue on with the next volume of RWBY, and I have a feeling several important characters will be added in. Better to have an addition that can afford to be missing at times, than removing a character entirely only to need them later. As for character reactions, we will be seeing more of those in the next chapter, although there are some hints that Zack did not come out entirely unscarred (figuratively and literally, after looking back on this chapter after writing it). Once again with the Zacksomeness as we have decided to call it, I will do what I can to not have him stealing the spotlight of the other characters. Will he assist them at points they need it? It depends on the character. Some can be changed for the better with assistance, and others need to grow a bit on their own. I will be doing the interactions justice to the best of my ability though.**

**frankannestein: Welcome to the story. Half blind or not, this story is more or less a written version of the episodes as best as I can interpret. I do suggest watching the series though. The action scenes done by Monty Oum are always absolutely amazing. I can agree with you that Zack definitely deserves another chance at life, considering how majorly he got the shaft throughout his game. The monsters of his past may or may not be able to get to him, however there will be NO SHINRA involvement whatsoever, so there is no need to worry about them butting their heads into this story. Ruby is quite the badass little lady, I will agree with you on that point as well. In all honesty, she reminds me a bit of Zack early on in the game. Excitable, hyperactive, and still a great fighter. Thank you for the appreciation of the action sequences, as they are the result of analyzing each and every tiny bit from the episodes and put into word form as best I can. It is nice to have that work noticed.**

**Reviews are over, but feel free to leave your own. Point out errors, give feedback, etc. Help me make the story better for you all to read.**

**-Hero- **

That evening, as promised the night before, Zack sought out Glynda Goodwitch for his medical examination. After finding her, he was led into the Academy's Infirmary and his vision began to haze as he was led into the facility. Tables, tubes, some silver surgical equipment, notes scattered all over the place.. for a moment, Zack's breath caught in his throat as the clean facility of Beacon faded, becoming the dusty, run down lab basement of Shinra Manner. As Zack paused in his steps, Glynda noticed, calling out to him. "Mister Fair, is everything alright?"

Shaking his head at the sound, the room returned to its true form, a pristine medical facility for students. Giving a small smile that one could easily tell was fake, he nodded in response. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Stern eyes looked over the young male for a moment before returning the nod. Glynda walked over to one of the charts on the desk, a blank one, with his own name listed at the top. "What I will need you to do is perform some simple tests, just like any other doctor's visit. Then after that is out of the way, we will need a blood sample to be taken. Are there any questions?"

"Nope. Bring on the tests." Zack approved with a still small, more sincere smile. The tests went by smoothly, without any incidents other than a note of increased stamina, muscle mass, and sensory perfection. Zack had been stripped down to his waist for several tests, such as listening to his heartbeat, a blood pressure test, and hygenic observation. Upon the shirt dropping however, Glynda gave a frown.

"Mister Fair, you said you had undergone a type of enchancement surgery. May I ask why there are several surgical scars across your body that seem to have been in excess? And why is it you seem to have multiple scars across your chest that seem to have been the result of a firearm?"

Zack gave a frown and a slight shiver as he leaned back, glancing off to the side, his light-hearted expression darkening into a slight glare at the wall. "Remember how I said I had not agreed with what the company had done in some areas, to myself and my friends?"

Glynda gave a nod, then her eyes widened before she looked back over at him. "You mean...?"

Zack gave an uncharacteristic snort, his expression becoming slightly more foul. "Four years being a messed up quack's personal lab rat? Yeah. Then trying to 'reclaim' the lost test subjects.."

Glynda remained silent as the nurse finally arrived with a needle, approaching the young man slowly. Upon eying the needle, Zack's vision blurred once again, hazing back into that dusty lab. A greasy haired man was looking over him with a small surgical blade, and a rather large needle filled with an unknown substance. Without hesitating, Zack dove out of the chair as the nurse approached, already heading towards the door, his eyes dialated as the door locked him in. His expression was wild, like a cornered wolf as he looked to the two females in the room with him. Slowly, Glynda backed away from him, reaching for her wand as Zack began to pound on the door, burying his fists into the metal, rending large dents in the other side of the door. After reaching the wand, purple sparks began to dance around Zack's head, and he dropped to the floor in a heap, snoring.

Quickly, the nurse knelt down and took a small sample of Zack's blood, then returned it to Glynda before exiting the room using the service door she had entered. Glynda looked at the small sample in her hands, a the scarlet mixture flecked with light greens and some tiny amounts of silver. Looking back to the young man, she gave a sigh before she pocketed the blood, then lifted the boy using her magic to a small bed in the patient's ward. It would not do to have him waking up once again in the hospital room, especially after this incident.

Perhaps it would be best to leave the boy to his Healing Materia as he called it, than ever bring him into a hospital again, unless he was dying of course.

-Hero-

The rest of the first years were awakened later on in the morning by a young, hyperactive orange haired girl leaning overtop of a young male with black hair that had a pink streak running through it. She began to sing in a lighthearted melody, popping all around the male as he slowly sat himself up. "Its morning, its morning, its morning." The male slowly walked off with the girl trailing after him, continuing to speak in her sing-song voice at several hundred miles per hour. The few that were nearby had looks of pity resting on their faces, slowly bowing their heads in respect of the pour soul who was the victim of her attentions.

Later on in the day, there were several announcements for the first year students, the first of which was to gather their sleeping gear together, and prepare for their trial. In one of the many hallways, Ruby was going through her locker with Yang seated on a bench behind her. The young girl was trailing after the young boy again after mentioning something about 'sloth alert noises'. Ruby glanced over to the pair as they walked, one eyebrow raised as she muttered to Yang. "I wonder what those two were so worked up about."

Yang, for her part, did nothing but grin and shrug her shoulders as she turned to face her sister after glancing at the the girl who was now skipping after the boy. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning. Any reason why?"

Ruby did nothing but grin pulling out the folded Crescent Rose from her locker, cradling it in her left arm like a child as she held it. She gave a soft chuckle as she nodded, "Yup! No more awkward small-talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." At this, she began to gently stroke the folded Crescent Rose with her right hand, lightly rubbing her cheek against it in affection. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking."

Yang had crossed her arms, her head cocked a bit to her sister's antics as she responded cautiously, "Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you'll have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she folded Crescent Rose into its holster behind her back sighing in frustration, "Ugh, you sound just like dad. Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting monsters, and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby had crossed her arms, her eyes closed in defiance as she turned her head away from her sister.

"And what about when we form teams?" Yang inquired.

Ruby then turned around, one hand gripping her elbow in a shy manner as she looked back into her locker. "I-I don't know.. I'll just try being on your team or something."

Yang looked uncomfortable as she rolled her left shoulder in a nervous habit, then slowly reached to her blonde hair, stroking a hand back through it. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby turned around with a finger raised, her eyes narrowed a bit, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me?" She finished with her hands resting at her hips, leaned forward into Yang's personal space.

Yang slowly raised her hands, slowly shaking them back and forth, "What? Nooo of course I do. I just thought... I dunno maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell that is absolutely-"

Jaune started walking by with a strip of paper, glancing nervously at each locker as a calm faced Zack walked next to him ."Ridiculous! There is now way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!" He continued to trudge down the hallway as he muttered in as an afterthought, "I would've remembered having to count that high.. Why does this have to happen today?"

As the group walked by, the young heiress, Weiss Schnee was talking to another young woman with red hair, fully decked out in female spartan gear, complete with a bronze circlet on her brow. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." The tone Weiss was using was one of such warmth and adoration it could be considered sickening.

Pyrrha rested a hand at her hip and replied politely with a small smile. "Hmmn.. I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss gained a bright look in her eyes, acting a bit timid as she asked, "Well I was thinking... maybe you and I could be on a team together."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, closing her own locker as she responded with a warm, polite tone that seemed to be standard for her. "Well that sounds grand."

Weiss smiled and nodded happily. "Great!" She then turned to herself, muttering in such silent tones that only two people in the nearest vicinity could hear her. "This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"

And of course, as she muttered those words to herself, Jaune -having finally realized he had his sword and shield with him the entire time- stood between the two, with one arm leaned against Weiss's locker. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc."

Weiss crossed her arms, her face falling flat. Zack stood by at one of the nearby benches, slowly polishing the Buster Sword with practiced ease. His glowing blue eyes looked up with a cheerful glint as he looked over at the group. "Oh, its you again."

Pyrrha, being the polite young lady that she was raised an arm in greeting, smiling warmly to Jaune and his attempts, "Nice to meet you Jaune."

Jaune, completely oblivious to Weiss's lack of interest, and Pyrrha's attempt at gaining his attention, leaned in towards Weiss, ignoring Pyrrha for the moment. "So, Weiss. I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day after Ozpin's speech."

Weiss rested her face in her palms as she began to shake her head, "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. Sooo.. been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and I would be making a good one. What do you say?"

Once again, Pyrrha popped up with her warm smile once again on full blast to Jaune, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune looked over to her with a boyish grin as he turned to face her, "Oh, you don't say? Well, hot stuff, maybe it you play your cards right you could end up with the winning team."

At this Weiss placed herself between the two, spreading them apart. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, for her part, gave another friendly wave, "Hello again!"

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy."

"Never heard of her." Was Jaune's blank reply.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, which is a new record."

"The what-now?"

By this point, Weiss's frustration slipped as she flailed her arms at Jaune. "She is on the front of every single Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow flakes box!"

At this, Jaune's face lit up in recognition, gasping for air as he pointed to her. "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha, for her part scratched the back of her head abashed, nodding a bit. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss popped up in front of Jaune, her arms crossed as she asked rather rudely. "So, after hearing all this, do you really think you are in a position to be asking if she wants to be on your team?"

Jaune looked down to the floor in depression, shaking his head. "I guess not... sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader."

"Oh stop it." Jaune smiled, his depression taking a one-eighty turn.

"Seriously, stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged, Pyrrha." Was Weiss's snide comment.

"It sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but I'm sure I could maybe pull a couple of strings and find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune was leaning into Weiss's comfort zone, grinning slightly.

As Weiss backed away she shook her head, glancing towards Pyrrha. "That's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help?"

Pyrrha gave a small smile and nodded, her own weapon, a javelin quickly yanked Jaune by the hood, pinning him to the wall. "I'm sorry."

After that, the hall's speakers went off, with Glynda Goodwitch's voice ringing throughout the school. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Pyrrha withdrew her javelin as she walked by Jaune, smiling softly to him. "It was nice meeting you."

Jaune looked down to the floor, nodding slowly. "Likewise.."

Ruby, Zack and Yang walked up to Jaune, with Ruby taking one of his arms and Zack taking the other, tugging the boy to his feet as Yang grinned and spoke. "Having some trouble there, Lady-Killer?"

Jaune looked to each of them and lifted his shoulders in a shrug glancing around. "I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"I think you went wrong at Snow Angel. It probably wasn't the best start."

Ruby lifted Jaune up to his feet, and then Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "She'll come around."

-Hero-

The first-year students were each assembled on several decorated steel pads on Beacon Cliff. Before them were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, each looking over the assembled with serious expression. Ozpin began to speak, looking to each of them. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch took Ozpin's pause as her cue, and then began to speak. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put all of your confusion to rest. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Ruby squeaked out, "What?" in shock.

Ozpin picked up on Goodwitch's pause, slightly smirking at the young girl's reaction. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand "Yeah, um sir..."

"Good! Now take up positions."

The lineup of future hunters and huntresses took up their ready positions on their platforms, Jaune continued to speak. "I have a um... question. How will we be getting there? Are you dropping us off?"

"Oh no. You will be falling."

Several of the students were being launched now, Yang was going to be one of the next few, and she winked to her sister, putting on a pair of yellow tinted aviator shades.

"Did you hand out parachutes on the way here?"

"No. You will be coming up with your own landing strategy."

Ruby and Yang had been launched, and the similar tick-ticking sound of Jaune's pressure plate sounded off. "So what exactly is a landing strate-" He was then flung off into the air, spinning as he flew and screamed.

Ozpin did nothing but smile as he watched the students fly, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

-Hero-

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots of Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythe blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bound across the treetops, lowering herself down to the forest floor.

Lie Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood in spirals until he met his own clean landing.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bounding across the treetops with several graceful flips, and then bounded across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly took up getting her bearings, using her javelin, Milo's rifle form, glancing with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her palm, shifting it to javelin form. She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, then let it fly. All that was heard was the sound of impact, and Jaune's call of "Thank you.." She let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

Zack was enjoying the launch as it was, his mind flashing back to the simulations his mentor Angeal had made him run through pertaining to helicopter evacuation, tactical insertion, and emergency escapes. As the wind tore at his body, Zack could do nothing but grin and cheer as he speared through the air until he finally began his descent. As he met the ground, he tucked himself into a roll, then bounced back up onto his feet, already racing off towards the objective to the north.

-Hero-

From Ruby's landing, she quickly looked up and began to sprint through the forest, all the while muttering to herself, "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She began to call out for her sister in an attempt to find her. "Yang! Yaaaang! Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if somebody else finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he can do so well in a fight. Oh, but there's still Blake! Very quiet, very mysterious. Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not entirely sure I could hold a conversation with her... There's Zack! He is pretty strong, funny, and really nice. Okay, who else do I know? Yang, Jaune, Blake.. "Ruby immediately began to skid to a halt, slowing herself down as her boots dug into the forest floor, sliding until she was face to face with Weiss Schnee. Ruby slowly looked up, already recognizing who it was, and gave a weak smile. Weiss, for her part turned and walked away, simply ignoring her. "Wait! We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby was too busy celebrating to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" Pyrrha had appeared, smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin.

Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout. "Very funny." He then turned and smiled back to her lightly, which she reciprocated.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-" Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of rose petals. "What the?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about that. Just because I don't exactly don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole new side of me today Weiss. After its all over you're gonna be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really cool, and I wanna be her friend.'" Ruby then zipped off again in a shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

"You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss then glanced around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes, slowly, several black wolflike Grimm, Beowolves, pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl.

-Hero-

Yang was walking the forest floor, pushing aside the bushes as she made her way through the area. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here." She glanced off to the side, parting a bush and peeking through it. "Someone there? Ruby is that you?" Her eyes trailed upward, blinking and grinning, "Nope" Immediately, she rolled off to her side as an large black bearlike Grimm, Ursa, swiped a claw at the area she evacuated, turning to her with a savage growl. Another Ursa followe out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use.

As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking before she buried her fist in its chest, the shotgun shells firing off and sending the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and pushed the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enchance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection. "You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl, which she grinned to. "You could just say no." The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of... a..." She then noticed a flowing lock of her golden hair flitting down in front of her, hitting the ground in deathly silence. Yang's eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

"You... you... monsters!" She brought the Ember Celica down to her sides, her eyes taking on a firey red glow as her body was shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed the Ursa that had killed her hair, driving a straight punch into its gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to its chest, shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the poor creature. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combinations, the Ursa sent flying back in a row of flame through several trees. She turned to the other Ursa, who stood on its hind legs. "What?! You want some too?!" A shadow flitted behind the Ursa, and the monster fell at her feet, with Blake standing behind it, looking to her with a small smirk, which was returned. "I could've taken it."

-Hero-

Back with Weiss and the Beowolves, Weiss had deflected a blow, only to strike her ready position as she murmured to herself. "Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward." She scooted her foot slightly back, completely oblivious to the surrounding Beowolves. "Slow your breathing, and wait for the right time to strike... Now!" She slid forward on her own speed, her Myrtenaster at the ready, charged with red dust. As she was about to strike, Ruby appeared in a blur, slashing at the Beowolf. Off-balanced, Weiss flailed her arm to redirect the strike, sending a wave of fire scorching through several trees. Ruby glanced over at the damage done, only to barely block a strike from the Beowolf's counter attack. She was sent skidding back into Weiss, bumping into her.

"Watch it!"

"Watch yourself, you attacked out of turn! I could've killed you."

Ruby glanced around at the surrounding Beowolves, muttering to herself, "You'd have to try a lot harder than that.." She then expelled the current magazine from Crescent Rose, reloading it with a black cross pack, slowly chambering the first shot with a cock of its lever.

As soon as that had happened, Weiss turned to Ruby, about to grab her when a figure crashed to the ground next to the pair, a massive sword held in place on his back. With a look back, sharp glowing blue eyes pierced the pair in his more serious SOLDIER tone. "Go. I've got this."

With a nod, Weiss quickly gripped Ruby's arm, then began to run off into the forest, leaving Zack to manage on his own. With a small grin as the two made their escape, Zack raised a glowing fist, a dark green orb glinting in the light as he brought his fist down into the earth. Tremors of earth and stone ruptured in a small radius around Zack's form, sinking him into a small crater as stone and trees were uprooted, sending the Grimm onto their backs or fleeing from any more damage. With a cocky grin, Zack tossed the small glass orb into the air before catching it once again, then stowing it into his pocket.

Some distance away, Ruby glanced back at the smoke rising from the trees then over at Weiss. "What was that?! It should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angrily over at the rising smoke, continuing to spread out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely as she walked off.

-Hero-

Pyrrha was leading Jaune through the forests, echoes in the distance were fired off, with Jaune glancing back. "Did you hear that?"

Pyrrha gave a subtle nod. "It sounds as if our comrades have encountered the enemy." They continued to walk, with Jaune trailing behind Pyrrha, only to smacked in the face by a tree branch, a small scratch forming across his face. Pyrrha glanced back at him and helped him up to his feet, apologizing. "I am so sorry Jaune.. why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"My whatnow?"

"Your Aura."

"Bless you."

"Jaune... do you know what Aura is?"

Jaune, for his part attempted to sound convincing. "Yes... do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave him a small smile and began her explanation. As she did, Lie Ren was seen wandering the forest, only to pause in a clearing. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you, but you didn't know how?"

"Yeah... now that you mention it." As they spoke, Ren was glancing around, only for a large, two headed Grimm snake, the King Taijitu to quickly rise and encircle him.

"With practice, it can be our shield, everyone has it. People, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of the Grimm, monsters made from the darkness. We are the light." The King Taijitu had coiled around Ren, only for him to leap up and over the snake, his weapons, the Stormflower, already drawn and firing away as he slid along the snake's form.

"And that is why we fight them."

"It is not about why. It is about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." With the dark head of the King Taijitu disable, Ren began to take a breather, only to be knocked aside by the white head at the end of its tail. Both ends of the snake began to circle him, hissing in warning. "By bearing your soul outwards as a force, you can protect yourself from harm, and even use it offensively. We channel our Auras through our tools and equipment. You project yourself and your soul while fighting through these conduits of battle."

Jaune's face lit up in some form of understand, just as Ren was disarmed by the snake and about the be bitten. "Its like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Ren was seen, projecting small arms of pink energy from his hands, similar to his eyes, holding back the fangs of the snake. Quickly, he readjusted himself, and broke the fangs off, then plunged one into the snake's eye, then shoved it with his Aura, causing the head to explode.

Pyrrha then placed one hand on Jaune's head, and the other on his chest. "Close your eyes."

"Uhm... okay."

Pyrrha then closed her own eyes, reciting an old oath, "For it is in passing that you achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise to the infinite distance. I am bound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She then hunched over in slight exhaustion, glancing back up at him.

"Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine. I just used some of my Aura to awaken yours The energy that protects you now is your own... and you have a lot of it." As she said this, the scratch on Jaune's face faded, sealing itself up as he regenerated.

With Ren, standing over the dead King Taijitu, an odd rolling noise was heard. Looking up, he saw Nora hanging upside down from a tree. With a tired smile he replied. "I still don't think that is what a sloth sounds like."

-Hero-

Yang and Blake had made their way to the small temple, several pedestals were rested among a small stone outcropping. Yang glanced over at Blake and raised the question. "So... do you think this is the place?" Blake looked at her with rolled eyes and began to make her way down. Yang gave a slight shrug and followed her, staring at the odd statue of the woman holding an apple before looking at the pedestals.

Blake was the first to question the items. "Chess pieces..?"

Yang gave an affirmative nod, looking at some of the empty pedestals. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here."

"I guess we should just pick one."

-Hero-

With Jaune and Pyrrha, they had discovered the opening to a small cave. After some effort, Jaune had finally managed to do something on his own... I mean make a torch. "Do you think this is it?"

The pair had begun to explore the cave, with Pyrrha questioning the wisdom of entering. "I'm not sure this is it..."

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you please just humor me for another five feet?" And of course with that being said, Jaune tripped within four, the torch hitting a small puddle of warm liquid. "Ow.."

Pyrrha's bright green eyes began to glance around the dark, as did Jaune's blues. "Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No... it feels.. warm."

-Hero-

Back with Yang and Blake, the two were glancing at the pedestals, where Yang picke dup and raised a golden knight piece over her head. "How about a cute little pony? It wasn't so hard."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to her. "Sure. Its not like this place was really hard to find."

-Hero-

Jaune and Pyrrha continued going onward into the dark cave, with some light finally showing from a small golden point in front of them. Jaune began to reach for it, only for it to pull back slightly until he grabbed it.

"Jaune... I don't think that is the relic.."

"Of course it is Pyrrha! Look, its all shiny and golden!" Then of course, the relic pulled Jaune back, face to face with several gleaming red eyes, the eyes of the giant Grimm scorpion, the Deathstalker. Pyrrha had already fled as the Grimm began its chase, bursting out of the cave wall with Jaune barely hanging on with a high pitched shriek that could be heard for miles.

-Hero-

"Did you hear that? It sounds like some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, looking over to Blake for confirmation. Blake, for her part was still glancing around, listening for more of the sound with her heightened hearing.

-Hero-

Jaune was being swung around like a ragdoll on the tip of the Deathstalker's tail, crying out. "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! Its not! Do something!"

"Whatever you do Jaune, don't let...go." As she had said it, Jaune was sent flying into the air, blasting off once again. Pyrrha, for her part looked back at the Deathstalker, then in the direction Jaune flew off. The Deathstalker clicked its pincers at her, and she bolted off in the direction Jaune was flung.

-Hero-

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked again.

-Hero-

With Weiss and Ruby, the pair were surrounded by black feathers as the wind tore at them from above. The pair had somehow managed to hitch a ride on a giant Grimm raven, the Nevermore. Weiss was already shouting at the top of her lungs just to be heard. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby, not bothering to argue, simple gripped tighter as she returned the shout. "We're fine, stop worrying!"

"I am SO far beyond worrying!"

Ruby's face wore a confused expression, her head tilting slightly. "In a good way?"

"In a bad way! A very bad way!"

"Well maybe we should just jump!"

"What are you insane?" Weiss paused and listened for a moment, only to see that her partner had already jumped from the bird. "Oh you insufferable little red-!"

-Hero-

Yang was still standing down with Blake, glancing around as the faint sound of yelling became louder. "Blake do you hear that..?" Glancing over, all she saw was her partner pointing up into the sky at her falling sister.

At the same time, Jaune came flying down out of the sky into Ruby sending both of them into a nearby tree. He gave a small smile to Ruby as she waved to him from the tree branch she had landed on, which he returned in kind. "Hey Ruby..."

With Yang and Blake, the pair looked at the tree in curiosity. "Did... your sister just fall out of the sky?"

Nora then rode in on an Ursa, which startled the other members of the group, only for Ren to show up afterwords, panting. "Nora... don't ever do that again." Nora however was already gone, having picked up the second white rook piece, and began to sing about being the queen of the castle.

Once again, Blake and Yang glanced at each other. "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?"

Pyrrha came running through the trees with the Deathstalker still on her tail, which once again, Blake commented on much to Yang's frustration. "And did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing after her?"

Yang's temper flared, quite literally as her fire semblance began to react, small sparks of flame igniting on her blonde hair. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Five seconds passed normally, only for Weiss to finally drop down from the sky. "I can't believe you left me!"

"I said jump.."

Blake crossed her arms as Nora and Ren stood by the others, staring up as she fell. "She was going to fall."

Ruby pouted, looking up at her. "She'll be fine.."

Ren's monotone voice finally spoke out. "She's falling."

Finally managing to find his way through the forest, Zack was approaching the others when the sounds of Weiss's screams filled the air. Without a second thought, he sprung himself into action, climbing up and into the nearest tree, he then springboarded off of a branch, launching himself towards her in the air. He mentally counted down the point of impact as he snatched her out of the air, headed towards the ground. Landing with a roll, Zack righted himself, setting the girl to her feet with a small smile, which she returned with a glare as she stalked off to yell at her teammate, who was already at the pedestals with the relics they needed to acquire.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Zack didn't mind the rudeness and walked after the pair, looking over the pieces in curiosity. He tilted his head for a moment as he finally decided on the piece he would take, the black knight. Pocketing his own, he glanced over the others before looking to the small statue in the center of the small temple area. With a quick double take, he looked over the statue in shock. "No way... how is this here?"

Ruby then turned to Jaune, the pair of them grabbing a small golden chess piece, a Rook for Jaune, and a Knight for Ruby. As the Deathstalker raced towards the group, Ruby immediately rushed past Pyrrha, swinging Crescent Rose down on its head, only to be rebuffed by the hard shell that made up its face. Stunned, Ruby turned around and began to take several potshots at the Scorpion Grimm's face to little effect. She then turned and ran, refolding the Crescent Rose behind her back, her hood trailing after her.

By this time, the Nevermore had returned, and had started to shower the area in massive, razor sharp feathers. One feather managed to pin Ruby's cloak to the ground, leaving her struggling to free it as the Deathstalker reared back its tail, then sent it rushing forward, preparing to strike. Yang was rushing towards her sister, but she could see she was not going to make it in time. A black blur raced by her, just as the Deathstalker's stinger was going to take out her younger sister.

The next instant, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen in a combination defense, of two things, Weiss's ice spells freezing the tail of the beast, and the stinger was caught in one of two sockets on a very large familiar sword, held back by Zack before her with little struggle. With a small smile and a not so gentle twist, Zack freed the Buster Sword of the defensive lock, the stinger twisting on the end of the Grimm scorpion's tail. "You alright?"

Ruby glanced up at him for a moment, frowning as she looked at the sword. "I am sorry if your sword was damaged at all.."

With a lighthearted smile, Zack gave her a tilt of his head. "You're a little more important than my sword... just a little." He then gripped the large feather that had her cloak pinned to the ground, ripping it up and tossing it aside.

Ruby gave a nod as her cloak was freed. Yang then squeezed her sister in a tight hug as Weiss looked over the two. "I admit, I may not be the nicest person... but I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?"

Ruby, for her part simply nodded. "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." Was Weiss's only response as she walked off, headed back over to the others.

As the Nevermore began to circle back around, Zack stood in front of the statue, transfixed. It even had the small chunk missing from the apple in its palm as it did the first time. Jaune noticed to Nevermore circling back around and pointed it out nervously. "Um, guys... it's coming back."

Weiss had returned to the others by that time, her arms crossed. "Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying. out objective is right in front of us."

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed first and nodded. "It's time we left."

"She's right. We already have what we came for, we don't need to fight these things."

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed first and nodded. "It's time we left."

"Let's get out of here." Ruby then began to lead the way off, with Yang looking on with a small smile in pride.

"Something the matter?" Blake questioned, noting her expression.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Yang smiled, the both of them headed out after the group.

The Nevermore had already begun to swoop around a large chasm with stone ruins making several bridges. The eight teens were already near the outskirts of the ruins, taking cover near the walls. Zack was still back at the statue, only for it to begin to glow the familiar dim green light of the Lifestream. Springing back, he quickly gripped the Buster Sword, holding it out before him as a figure he had faced only once before stood before him again, glad in golden and white silk armor that seemed to leak the Lifestream itself, like a heavenly warrior, it stood before him for a moment, only to begin its charge, sweeping a large golden bladed staff at his midsection.

-Hero-

The massive raven let loose its call as it swooped in place, with Ren looking over at Nora. "Distract it."

"Right!" She then jumped out of cover, her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form beginning to pepper the large Grimm in several explosive shots. The others began to move position as the Deathstalker finally caught up, trapping the teens on the bridge. As the group made their way across the stone bridge to escape the Deathstalker, the Nevermore came in for a swooping attack, taking out several sections of the bridge, scattering the group. Jaune and Nora landed on a smaller section of the bridge, some distance away from Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake, who were fighting against the Deathstalker with little effect. "Man, we gotta get over there!"

Nora's expression changed to an uncharacteristically serious one, her Magnhild at the ready. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah but.. I can't make that jump."

Nora gave him a small grin as she quickly swung back the grenade launcher, knocking Jaune to the end of the bridge as it shifted into its blast-hammer form. She then quickly ran and bashed the end of the broken bridge, using it as a catapult for Jaune, while pulling the blast trigger on her hammer, sending her flying over as well with a cheer. Jaune rolled onto his face in his landing, with Nora coming down onto the Deathstalker's head with a hammerblast. only to be fire off another hammer blast to dodge its incoming stinger. When she skidded backwards, guarding a swipe from one of its claws, she was sent into Blake, who fell off the ledge.

Blake's quick thinking managed to save her as she fell, her blade's gun firing and slinging her up and overtop of the Nevermore, travelling down its back with a series of rapid slashes. She then nimbly landed next to Yang shouting out, "Its tougher than it looks!'

Yang sent her arms down to her sides, the Ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun. "Then let's hit it with everything that we've got." The Nevermore came in for another run, its wing clipping the pillars that they stood on. Blake riplined her way up the stone with her Gambol Shroud's kusarigama sling, Ruby used Crescent Rose's shot recoil to boost her jumps, Yang was doing the same with her Ember Celica.

Weiss gave a bitter grunt as she looked over the fights. "None of this is working.."

Ruby took a quick glance over the area, noting each person's location. "I have a plan, cover me!" Weiss gave her a nod and they each quickly rushed off.

-Hero-

Zack said gave a grunt as he rolled out of the way once again of the sweeping staff attack. Feeling a chill in the air, he glanced up, quickly dashing out of the way as a massive block of ice quickly fell and encased the area he was just holding. Quickly following with the motion, he made a dash for the divine figure, bringing the Buster Sword to bear as he began to rapidly slash and swing, carving the blade into the entity. With a quick roll once again, dodging another swing of the staff. Slowly drawing the Buster Sword back up and into place, Zack's eyes closed as he channeled his own limit. Quickly, he lunged at the figure, chaining multiple slashes across it's torso, limbs, and once across the throat. The only result he would get for his efforts were small flecks of lifestream drifting lazily off of the figure, only to quickly melt back into place.

As he began to charge the being once again, his mind blanked. The figure stopped once again, slowly giving him a nod of its head before it melted back into it's statue form, shattering just as the original did back in Banora. Not that Zack noticed, however. His mind was currently back in the lifestream, swimming in confusion. Feeling the familiar warmth that had sent him to this place, he stayed calm, listening as it whispered to him that this world was in danger as well. He would be a key part in protecting it, just as the students he had befriended. His task was to protect and enable their growth. Accepting the task once again, Zack came back to his senses. Shaking his head, he began to race over the plains towards the ruins the others had headed off to, the wind whipping back his spiked black hair.

-Hero-

Back with the Deathstalker, Jaune was already looking to Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha as the bridge began to collapse, pierced by the Deathstalker's stinger. "We gotta move!" The group began to charge, with scorpion clicking its pincers at them in anticipation.

The Deathstalker took a swipe at Pyrrha with one of its pincers, only for her to slide and block it with her shield. The other claw quickly came up in a followup strike, blocked successfully by Jaune. Ren quickly slid in, dodging another attack by the stinger, climbing up, he began to free fire on the segment of the stinger connect to the tail. The stinger began to loosen as Nora began to fire the grenade launcher mode of Magnhild, which began to flail its tail around, swinging Ren wildly, tossing him into a wall where he fell to the ground with a thud. Pyrrha then threw her shield, knocking the Deathstalker's stinger into its plated head. Noticing the chance they had, Jaune looked over to Nora and shouted, "Nora, nail it!"

Giving a wide grin she nodded, already running towards Pyrrha, who held her shield overhead as a platform. With a click as Pyrrha jumped, another blast was fired from her hammer, sending Nora rocketing into the sky. With a small giggle, she fired once again, the blast propulsing her into a bomb dive. When she came down on the stinger, Nora delivered an overhead smash, burying the stinger into the beast's brain. They quickly rolled out of the way, the bridge collapsing at the Deathstalker's death woes, the huge scorpion was brained, and falling over the edge as its screeches echoed across the chasm.

-Hero-

With the Nevermore, Yang was peppering the giant raven with shotgun fire, courtesy of her Ember Celica. The Nevermore was struck in the eye, and came in for a bite to eat, just as Yang jumped, managing to grip its beak. She began to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the beast's mouth, grunting between each punch. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Disoriented, the Nevermore began to fall from the sky with Yang landing safely near the stunned bird. With a small grin, she dashed up the bridge to Ruby and Blake's position as Weiss swept by her, freezing the Nevermore's tail into place. Ruby propelled herself up and into the air, where she quickly rotated her scythe, firing off a shot and letting the recoil carry her into the sling of Blake's form shifting Gambol Shroud, held taut by Yang. Weiss held the sling in place with one of her glyphs, with Ruby giving her a small, but serious smile. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss gave a small smirk, still keeping her focus on the bird as she replied sarcastically. "Hmmph. Can I?"

Missing Weiss's sarcasm, Ruby's face frowned in confusion. "Can y-"

Weiss glared and snapped back to her quickly as she prepared to release the shot. "Of course I can!"

With a quick rechambering of Crescent Rose, Weiss released the glyph, sending Ruby flying through the air, letting the recoil from the shots increase the speed and momentum of her flight until she pinned the giant Grimm to the cliff by it's neck. Weiss, acting quickly, set up a series of glyphs travelling up the cliffside, allowing Ruby to stick to the wall. Taking a moment to readjust her footing, Ruby then continued to fire off shots, the recoil increasing her speed as she dragged the nearly dead bird upwards until she met the edge of the cliff, where one final shot decapitated the bird, its body falling down into the chasm in slow motion. Slowly she turned and stood at the top of the cliff, looking down over the others as the headless body of the raven fell.

-Hero-

The others at the end of the ravine looked on in awe as the giant raven fell from the cliffs, tumbling into the abyss below, their mouths agape and their eyes wide. Then a pair of howls keened out behind them, a pair of much larger, more armored Beowolf Grimm. The pair was both an Alpha and an Omega beowolf, claws already treading the ground, ripping it up as their hackles raised. With another howl and a snarl, the pair of wolves rushed the teens, still tired out from their encounter with the scorpion.

Suddenly, stone erupted from the ground in front of the wolves, sending them crashing and tumbling into each other as the team retreated. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had finally made their way over from their own kill, and were rushing to assist once they saw the wolves. Finally scrambling to their feet, the wolves quickly charged the teens once again, only for one to receive a heavy punch to the jaw, sending it sprawling into the other, near the edge of the cliff.

Slowly shaking his wrist, Zack glanced over the others, having finally managed to regroup. The wolves began once again rose to their feet, and Zack's mind entered the familiar enlightened state. He began to shuffle around his steps, his hands getting slightly twitchy. A deep voice echoed softly in the background, the others glancing around in confusion.

"_Prove your honor to me..._"

Zack did nothing but lower his head, his eyes serious as he muttered out. "I've got it.." Quickly, he lunged at the first of the two wolves, the Alpha, and began to pummel if with his fists, small explosions of energy were building with each strike. Soon several jabs across the torso, an elbow delivered to the throat, and then a spinning backfist to its shoulder caused a loud crack to sound off from the beast, sending it onto its side. Turning to the other, the Limit continuing, Zack dove headfirst at the Omega, only to roll in midair and deliver a pair of kicks, one to its legs, and then another to backflip and kick off its chest and another barrage of punches met the beast's chest before a pair of fists crashed down over its head, bringing it down to the ground. Rolling backwards, Zack made one more dive at the pair, his fists glowing with energy as the landscape was torn up, punching each wolf with his hammer strike, they were enveloped in a series of explosions along his trail.

Turning to the others as the wolves were blown off of the ravine, he gave a wide grin, his head cocking slightly to the side. "Conflict resolved."

-Hero-

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CaRDinaL... led by, Cardin Winchester." The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next list of students. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together, you shall be known as team JuNiPeR... led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune, taken aback glanced around. "Led by..?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose."

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

"Lastly, a late entry into Beacon Academy, we have Zack Fair, who retrieved the black knight piece. You will be a special case, considering your outside experience thus fair. You shall be assisting both Teams RWBY and JNPR when able, and will assist in furthering their growth."

Zack gave a small salute and then a wide grin to the other teams, who in some cases returned the smile, returned with a glare, or remained indifferent.

"I looks like things are going to be an... interesting year." Was Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage.


End file.
